


I love you

by Amandasews



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandasews/pseuds/Amandasews
Summary: Sherlock loved John





	

Sherlock loved John. 

No that didn't seem right. 

_Love._ It hardly seemed enough to cover his feelings.

Love was a word Sherlock heard people bandy about in restaurants over the giving of material gifts, anniversaries or other special events. One hearing the couple saying it to each other with such sincerity would believe in romantic love. Except Sherlock knew the truth. He could tell the wife was cheating on the husband and the husband couldn't stop checking out the waitress. 

Then Sherlock looked at John Watson as he walked down the stairs and into the room, the man's wide casual strides bringing him into the kitchen. Sherlock could smell him from across the room. John hadn't bothered taking a shower when he got home from work, with his donkey jacket off there was a hot musk of his sweat and that deep 'John' smell that permeated the room. Male. Pure male. 

The _ideal_ male. 

Sherlock's heart swelled fit to burst while seemingly being crushed at the same time. And Sherlock knew what he felt for John _was_ love. Not that shallow idea but love in its purest form, and no other word would do. 

No, no, no. He had to be careful. He couldn't fall like some starry-eyed girl. John had already chosen someone else before. John always chose that type of relationship with other people. Sherlock couldn't bear to break their tenuous bond.


End file.
